Violated
by DolfynRider
Summary: Parker's in trouble...or...is she? Dark with drama in the beginning, warning now.
1. Chapter 1

**Violated**

**© 2009 – DolfynRider**

**TITLE: **Violated

**FANDOM: **Leverage

**RATING: **M

**CHARACTER: **Parker

**SUMMARY: **Parker's in trouble...or maybe not.

**DISCLAIMER: **I own nothing in the Leverage-verse.

**NOTES:** This one starts off dark, but you guys know my style by now, it won't stay that way for too long. I just can't do angst well, damn it! Sorry!

CHAPTER ONE

Parker was taking a walk to calm herself. Once again she'd slipped up at HQ and her big mouth had gotten several odd looks from the team. She knew them, she cared for them, but she couldn't help saying what was on her mind. Telling Sophie she needed to get laid just popped out, and saying Nate should be the one was the last straw. She swore they were both going to strangle her, even though the entire team knew how badly Sophie and Nate wanted each other.

She turned down the alley and saw the shadow pass before her, a few blocks down. She wasn't worried, she knew how to take care of herself. On full alert, she continued. Not a care as to what was about to happen to her. She just needed to walk, to roam the now-familiar streets of Boston after dark.

As she approached the area where she'd seen the shadow, she heard a noise that disturbed her. She turned her head and saw that the person was still there. Clothed in a long black jacket with a baseball hat on his head, Parker stared at the figure. It was too dark to distinguish any real features in the shadows that played over the being standing there.

All Parker knew was that she should run, but she didn't feel like running, even after hearing a zipper being tugged down. She walked past, seemingly oblivious, but the figure leapt at her, shoving her to the ground. Parker tried to fight, but felt her shorts being tugged off. She caught glimpses of her attacker, now that a light from a window in the building they were near played across the face, but Parker didn't care. She wanted to know what was going to happen.

As her shorts were thrown to the ground, her legs spread on their own, automatically opening herself up to the being on top of her. It took only a few moments. She was in a bit of pain from the force used to thrust into her, but she could deal with it. Getting up, she looked around and found the person had already fled into the night. She put her shorts back on and headed home.

*****

At HQ the next morning, she stared at her teammates, knowing at least one of them knew what had happened to her the night before. She wondered if she should say something, but she knew their reactions.

Hardison would pull up files of all known offenders and try to eliminate the suspects, though Parker knew he wouldn't find her attacker. Sophie would gasp, with that 'deer-in-headlights' look she often got. Eliot would automatically go on defense and threaten to beat the shit out of the person. Nate would be pissed, since he was the only one who knew her entire background, and he'd be even more pissed once she explained she let it happen because she wanted it to.

Then the team would all know. They'd all know her weakness. They'd know part of what was going on in her mind. Part of her most intimate thoughts. How wrong she truly was. They had all joked about something being wrong with her before, she knew they were just joking, though. None of them knew just how wrong she was...yet, and she'd like to keep it that way.

She was pretty sure she knew who her attacker was, that's why she let it happen, that's why she _wanted_ it to happen. Though she was puzzled by something. She wasn't sure, she couldn't figure out, exactly how...

"PARKER!" Nate's voice brought her back to the present.

"What?" She asked absently, the thought still in her mind, but dissolving quickly as she tried to focus on what was going on.

"Are you ready?" Hardison asked her, staring at her, trying to make sure she was okay.

Parker realized the whole team was staring at her. She really had zoned out that time. She'd have to be careful, though she did make a mental note to walk the same path again later that night, staying around the same area near the Back Bay's Hilton's alley. She hoped to run into her attacker again.

"Sure...um...ready for what?" She asked them.

"Parker!" Sophie yelled at her. Parker jumped, turning towards the brunette, "What's wrong with you today? You normally space out a little, but nothing like this. Did something happen since we left the office last night?" Sophie asked, phony concern flooding her face.

"Nothing at all, well...nothing _bad_," Parker smirked at her.

Sophie's eyes widened for a moment, "Nothing...bad? So, something did happen...what?"

Parker smiled, "Just, well, I found someone last night and I'm hoping to see them again tonight, in the same place, around the same time. It was fun." Parker turned towards Nate, "So, uh, what am I supposed to be ready for?"

"Zip line...office building....3 AM..." Nate said, "I hope that doesn't interfere with your plans."

"Oh no, it won't. I'll be busy until about...12:30 or so, but after that, well, I'll be there. _ I've_ never missed a job, have I?" Parker spit out, eyes on Hardison now, teasing him.

*****

Parker started her walk a few minutes earlier that night, hoping to get a little more time, that it might last a little longer. She was eager and thankfully it was summer or her barely there jogging shorts and spaghetti-strapped tank would have been an odd choice. She never wore a bra, but she had purposely 'forgotten' her panties tonight.

She walked in front of the Hilton, then turned right twice to head down into the back alley. As she turned, she saw the tall figure again and her breath caught in her throat. She quickened her pace to hurry to the spot. As she neared, she heard the zipper being tugged down for the second night in a row.

Once again, the figure jumped out at her, tugging her clothes off, this time taking a bit more time with her, knowing she wasn't going to scream, knowing she wasn't going to make a sound, while she was pinned down on the hard cobblestone alley.

When it was over, Parker slowly gathered her clothes and put them back on. Looking around, she realized she was alone again. Though this time she was thinking, thinking hard. It was impossible. She thought she knew who it was, but it didn't make sense, it couldn't make sense. She thought of different reasons, but then her mind was blank as she relived the feelings of the night, her mouth curling into a slight smile as she got up and walked back the way she'd come from, hoping to get to the job on time.

*****

Three nights later, the fifth in a row, she was now dressing up to make it easier for her attacker. Tonight, she borrowed one of Sophie's super short skirts and again left her panties at home. This wouldn't take as long now.

Her attacker had moved on, no longer roughly taking her down, no longer making it quick. Now, she moaned as her neck was bitten, then her nipples, head moving lower, Parker groaned as tongue met clit, then entered her. Fingers played at her entrance as the tongue moved back to her clit.

Parker thrust her hip upwards, showing that she wanted it. Then thought better of it. If it wasn't a challenge, her attacker may give up, thinking it wasn't much of a sport anymore, and she lay still, though the sounds she was emitting were betraying her. She couldn't help it, the feelings washed over her, she liked them, and her mouth automatically opened, though she did try to be quiet.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER TWO

The attacked went on for almost 2 weeks straight. Parker would let things slip at work, and the team was getting curious as to what was happening to her. She confided in only one of them, though. Sophie had asked her repeatedly if she was okay. She wasn't sure how her face looked to others, but she knew something was showing for Sophie to get so curious.

She admitted everything to her only the night before, then went once again to her special spot. It seemed to her that it was becoming more tender, her attacker more caring, and that was disturbing her more so than anything else.

Parker didn't want things to stop happening, she liked the way things were going, but her body ached for something more...rough, like it was the first time. She did wear panties that night, hoping her attacker would rip them off of her, be mad at her for putting them on, but that didn't happen.

Instead, her panties were pulled down slowly, the person on their knees staring up at her, even if they couldn't see well in the near-darkness. Parker knew eyes were focused on her core, she knew how wet she was, how badly she wanted this, and before she could think, her hands were near her hips, shoving the attacker's head into her as she stood there.

As she got dressed again, she turned to walk away, almost depressed because it wasn't what she'd wanted, wasn't what she was expecting. She wondered if she was okay with it. She wondered if she should keep coming back. What would happen if she didn't show the next night? Then, she had a plan.

*****

"Sophie, can I spend the night at your place?" She asked shyly.

They were at HQ now, debating over another case. Unfortunately, it was a four to one vote, Nate being the only hold out on this case. He didn't want to do it, didn't think it could be done, but the others pressed him. They knew they could do it.

"What?" Sophie asked, slightly taken aback. Parker had never asked to spend the night with any of them. Now, Sophie was _really_ worried about her.

"I just need to...stop," Parker said quietly.

"Stop what?" Sophie questioned.

"I did it again last night," Parker admitted. "I did want it, at first, but...now, I'm not sure anymore. Things have changed. I want it to be like it was that first time. The rush of feeling unable to move, the soreness – inside and out – from it being so rough."

Sophie shook her head, trying to clear her thoughts, "Well, if spending the night with me will help, sure. We're done for the night anyway, you want to come over now or a little bit later?"

Parker smiled at her, "Now," she said, and they headed out together.

*****

They burst into Sophie's apartment, dropping bags along the way. They'd stopped at the store to pick up some junk food while they were out. Sophie figured a night of videos might cheer Parker up. Unfortunately for Sophie, Parker's choice of relaxing movies were the blood and gore kind. _ "Go figure the woman likes horror, why hadn't I thought of that before?"_ she cursed herself silently.

Retrieving bags slowly, they spread out their goodies on Sophie's small coffee table. Sophie had gotten an odd selection she put close to her side of the love seat while Parker had her favorites on an end table beside her, the coffee table held items they both liked. Though they each tried the others' favorites, it was a disaster. Sophie wrinkled her nose at most of Parker's creations, Parker pretended to gag with every new food item Sophie put in her mouth.

Looking in from the outside, it could have been considered a somewhat romantic evening, they way they were feeding each other, sitting practically in each others' laps, but it wasn't meant to be. Parker knew that, but couldn't stop her mind from wandering. She liked Sophie...she _really_ liked Sophie.

Once the movies were over, Sophie turned off the light nearest her, then flicked it back on quickly. "I can't do this."

"You can't turn off a light?" Parker asked.

"No!" Sophie said, glancing around the room, focusing uneasily on the dark shadows just out of the lights' reach.

"You're scared of the dark?? Is that why you don't like crawling around in air ducts?" Parker questioned her.

"No, it's not that...I just...I don't like horror movies," Sophie admitted.

"Oh," Parker's face fell, "I'm sorry I made you watch them."

"It's okay, really, it is," Sophie tried, seeing Parker's face, "But...will you do me a favor?"

"Sure...what do you want?" Parker asked.

"Will you...can I...." Sophie stumbled, not sure how to ask without it sounding weird.

"You want to sleep with me," Parker commented, it wasn't a question, nor was it really a statement, it just was what it was. Sophie was scared and it was her fault. She felt it was the least she could do as Sophie nodded shyly, "No problem," Parker told her.

Except, there was a problem.

*****

"Sophie," Parker whispered in the darkness, shaking her slightly, half an hour later. She'd fallen asleep after grabbing Parker's arm and wrapping it around her tightly.

"Hmm," Sophie mumbled, waking up.

"Sophie, I need....I want..." Parker started.

Sophie sighed and rolled over, "What is it, Parker?"

"I just...there's something I want to ask you. Something I've known, but want to...know for sure," Parker said.

"Yeah?" Sophie asked as she propped up her pillows so she was still laying down yet half-sitting up, ready to talk to Parker. She knew Parker needed to talk and she knew it would probably be a long conversation about nothing, she wanted to be comfortable.

"Sophie..." Parker paused, taking a deep breath, "Why?"

"Why what?" Sophie questioned her.

"Why'd you do it?" Parker asked her quietly.

"Do what?" Sophie whispered back.

Parker turned to face her, "All you had to do was say something."

"Really?" Sophie looked shocked in the moonlight that was streaming through the gap in the curtains.

"Yeah, but what I really want to know...is how?"

Sophie got up and went to her dresser, it was too dark to see what she was doing, but as she neared the bed, Parker's eyes widened. "I should have known."

As she crawled back into the bed, Parker reached out and unhooked the harness around her waist, letting the long, silicone object drop onto the bed between them, "No, Sophie, no toys, no games, if you want me, I'm yours."

Sophie's lips were on hers, tongue snaking into her mouth, hands roaming along her half-naked body. This time, though, Parker got to play a little too.

Parker's hands reached for Sophie's shirt, ripping it off of her, then she ripped Sophie's panties off, "I want you to know what it's like," she whispered gruffly.

Once Sophie was naked, Parker grabbed her hands, throwing them above her head, pinning her there. In a flash, she had Sophie tied down tightly by ropes cut from one of her rigs.

She bit the brunettes neck, teased her nipples with her fingers, then moved her head down. As she slunk down the bed, she grabbed the small piece of silicone that was still laying there. Gripping it hard, she shoved it into Sophie. Sophie gasped and her legs spread further apart.

Parker worked her over, coming back up to kiss her, nip at her sensitive flesh, and tweak her nipples now and then. The whole time, however, she was working the smooth silicone member deeper and deeper into Sophie.

She looked up to see a tear forming at the corner of Sophie's eye and slowed her pace. Sophie protested, trying to move her hips roughly into the thing invading her body. Parker sped up her pace again, though she was still worried she was going to hurt Sophie.

Sophie's scream came moments later and her body pushed the toy out. It shot halfway across the room. All Parker could do was stare at it. "Damn!" When she looked back, she saw the large wet spot under Sophie and bent her head to lap at Sophie's juices. She loved the taste of Sophie and wanted more.

As Parker's tongue met Sophie's clit, Sophie pressed her hips against the bed, closing her legs, "No, Parker, I want to help you, I want to..." she trailed off. Parker let her loose, Sophie shoved her down and rolled her over. Sophie was back in control, just as she had been so many nights previously, and she liked that feeling.

They spent the rest of the night tangled up together. Neither knowing until that night just how many positions were truly possible in a six-hour span.

Near dawn, both finally completely drained, naked and still slightly sweaty in each others arms, they were starting to drift off to sleep, "So, when did you know?" Sophie's voice, barely a whisper, came out of the dark.

"That first night. The hotel window...the light was on. I saw your hair, then your neck, I'd know that neck anywhere," Parker said, playfully nipping at it again.

"Parker!" Sophie groaned, "I don't have the strength but if you keep doing that..." she sighed as Parker gently started stroking her thigh. "Oh bloody hell...I might have one more go in me after all," she smiled wickedly, turning, holding Parker down once again.

**THE END**


End file.
